phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CyanRyan
Hey there, and welcome to the Phantasy Star wiki! You've got some great work going with the infoboxes! We do have some pso2 weapon pages but they're more like placeholders so we can have the weapon category for each weapon type. You can find all of them under Category:Phantasy_Star_Online_2_Weapons, such as Rappy Fan Fan (Phantasy Star Online 2). Likewise, you can find all weapon pages on the wiki under Category:Weapons. Under each subcategory, I've tried to keep the pictures of the weapons for each game together, such as all the pso1 shotguns under Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Shots, but a lot of the pages and images on this wiki have been categoryless for a long long time so I may have missed some. I apologize for the mess! :u If you feel like the weapon templates could be changed for the better, definitely go for it. The pso2 section doesn't get much love here, and I've got my hands full helping out the PSZ and classic series to be able to get to that game any time soon. I like the standardization you've been doing with your template and it'll be a great help for people that want to contribute but don't want to mess with the source code. Crispix (talk) 06:49, September 8, 2016 (UTC) : Don't worry about the mess. I've dealt with a lot of unorganized things before, and this isn't nearly as bad as you're making it out to be. I've never really been into PSO2, but I wouldn't mind adapting the weapon infobox I've got going right now to work with it; what I need for that are a couple examples of how the rarity displays on a weapon for both the minimum and maximum rarity. What is the maximum, anyway? : I'm working on some test code that I'm modifying occasionally over at this page, if you wanna check it out and maybe mess around with my current test infobox build. As you can see, it has some issues... Also, for the new portable infobox style, I don't have access to the wiki's CSS, which is something I need for whatever reason to format the box properly. I'd like to use it since it's clean and looks nice across all devices, but I can't really modify the code much. : Thanks for the welcome! Ryan(talk) 14:39, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Well thanks, that's nice to hear. We have been working hard to clean this place up! Any help is always appreciated. ::Pso2 is still receiving updates so it may change, but the current highest star count is 13 stars as seen in this image. For pso1, the highest was 12 stars on weapons and armor such as the Dual Bird. For Phantasy Star Nova and Phantasy Star Universe, their weapons went as high as 15 stars. ::As for the css, I've consulted another admin about that. He should respond to you soon. Crispix (talk) 17:50, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :::OK, I'll do my best to incorporate PSO2's star format into my infobox design. For the CSS, I don't necessarily need to do it myself -- I'm just crafting the current infobox to look as much like the older one as possible with some improvements, so any of the admins could potentially do that for the new-styled infobox. Ryan(talk) 22:20, September 8, 2016 (UTC) PI Templates As a passerby of strange things, I noticed that you had sent a message into the Community Central Discord, scrolled up till I found your link, and popped in for a look. I saw that you said the PI box "not so pretty template" So I wrote you up some CSS to change that. :) .pi-europa {border:#ccc 1px solid; } .pi-data-value:only-child {margin:auto; } .pi-data:nth-child(even) {background-color:#000066; } .pi-horizontal-group-item { background-color:#000066; } .pi-horizontal-group-item { text-align: center; margin: auto; background-color: #006;} imgur link second imgur link Ελισάβετ(talk)(εποχή) 05:53, September 10, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks a million! This will come in handy for sure whenever I can actually work with the CSS on this particular wiki... I wasn't actually having trouble with that one yet; the box I'd had issues with was moved down the test page a little and labeled "Unstable HTML Infobox". The problems were annoying and seemed to stem from nowhere, so I kind of ditched it. Ryan(talk) 06:03, September 10, 2016 (UTC)